


bind for øynene  (blindfolded)

by Imogen74



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Jane is on Asgard, Loki saves her, Senses, When Hela shows up, and they try to escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogen74/pseuds/Imogen74
Summary: Hela has invaded Asgard and Jane is there, rather abandoned by Thor. Loki shows up, getting her out of the fray.





	bind for øynene  (blindfolded)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grecianviolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grecianviolet/gifts).



bind for øynene 

If she could go back…

…back as far as her memory would allow, what would she see?

There, the hapless teen, trying to con her dad into letting her go to a party.

And there…the nerd in college who only wanted to move on and begin work.

The scientist who fought and fought, but was never taken seriously. 

Jane Foster looked next to the cell next to her. 

He sat there…his black hair a veil covering his face. 

And she hated him just then.

*~*

He was examining his hands. 

Those hands which had performed so much…so many things, both wonderful and terrible. And he was a prisoner now, a prisoner once more in the bowels of the palace. He hated it. Hated the impotence of prison. 

And Thor…Thor was above, pretending to reason with the Goddess of Death.  
He was a fool.

Both were.

He and him.

Loki closed his eyes. 

“Do you think they’ll bring food?”

He rolled his eyes. “Why are you asking me?”

“Because you’re the only one here, and I’m hungry.”

“I do not care. If you cannot sustain beyond a few hours, it’s not my problem.”

He heard Jane Foster stand. “Why are you so cruel?”

“Because I can be. And it is in my nature to be so.”

“I don’t believe that. Not for a minute.”

“Once more,” he looked at her now. “You assume that I care. I do not. You should not have been here…my brother’s endless folly will kill you in the end. And I’ll be watching.”

“You’re right,” she sat and pulled her knees up to her chin. “I might die here. But I don’t believe that you’re that apathetic. You care, despite yourself.”

“What gives you that idea?”

“Your silence. And more. You hate that we’re here as much as I do.”

“You mistake my dislike at my being in prison for a lament for you.”

“Whatever,” she replied, taking the blanket and lying down. “If they come with food, tell me,” and she closed her eyes.

*~*

1) Audition (sound)

“You never told me the truth.”

The tears were streaming down her face as she screamed softly. He wasn’t looking at her. He was paying about as much attention as he ever did, she thought. He wasn’t about to now.

And he pushed her into a corner. “Jane. Stay here.”

She wiped her eyes, watching the sky rain fire. Why did she ever listen to him? Why did she come to Asgard? 

Jane swallowed, sliding down the wall into a heap. She listened as the screams pierced the silence of the palace. She wasn’t certain what was happening…she only knew that Thor had told her to stay there…Hela, his sister, was coming. 

She closed her eyes, willing herself not to hear the sounds of death and suffering. 

It didn’t work.

She crawled on her hands and knees over to the window, and peered out. She saw people running…the sky was red…where were Asgard’s armies? It seemed as though Hela…just…showed up. 

She ducked as something flew toward the window she was crouched at, shattering it. Glass flew in all directions…and Jane covered her head with her arms.

She moved away slowly…her hands blossoming tiny cuts from the fragmented window. 

Another loud bang, and she screamed. 

The door swung open and she looked up into the face of Loki. 

“What…?”

“Do not ask questions,” he offered her his hand. 

She took it, unthinking. 

He had her follow him down the long passageway, one she had not been…

…and the sound of the palace creaking against the magic, or the might, or…

She screamed. The din of her own voice pierced the plane. 

A giant creature had burst through doors behind them, and it roared its presence. 

“Loki!” she yelled, reaching, coughing…

…and a green glow was seen through the smoke of destruction. She followed it, believing more than knowing that it was the right thing to do. 

It didn’t matter that the noise was deafening, and there was ringing in her ears. 

She kept moving…and then …

“Shhh…” he pulled her down next to him in the hall. 

She was silent. Waiting. 

And there was no noise.

 

2) Olfaction (smell)

Loki was holding her hand. 

He should let it go, but somehow, he couldn’t. Thor had abandoned her, just as he knew he would. Perhaps he should have warned her.

But he was not one to cohort with mortals. They were fickle creatures, and did not know themselves.

He could have been so much for them, had they allowed it…

“Where are we going?” she breathed.

“Away. She’s coming.”

“But where? How can we?”

He dropped her hand and turned to face her. “Would you rather I leave you here to die? Please, tell me that you would, so that I might save myself from the burden of your limitations and senseless questions.”

She appeared as though she was about to cry, and he softened a touch. 

“I know there seems to be little in terms of hope, but trust me. If only a little.”

She nodded, the small creature that she was, and followed on.

And he led her through the cavernous palace, down into the pits where Odin’s treasures were. The sounds were still pounding and the cries were plentiful, though distant. The mortal’s hands were shaking, and he shed any pity he had. 

Loki could not abide weakness now.

He sighed as he looked. 

“What are we doing here?” asked the mortal.

“Biding our time.”

“Until?”

“Until I say that it’s safe.”

He heard her sigh, but he didn’t flinch. 

…and there was a bang from above. 

The mortal screamed softly…

Loki looked up the staircase, not knowing if he was looking for something, or listening for it…but his answer was what he was expecting…

…the rank stench of something dead or dying filled his nostrils.

And he heard the mortal gag behind him.

 

3) Equilibrioception (balance, gravity)

She felt herself fall before she realized she’d hit the floor. She had lost her gravity, and her feet were suddenly not underneath her…

What was that smell? It horrified her. 

“Loki…” she was muttering.

…and she felt him pulling her to stand. “What’s happening?”

“Terrible things,” said Loki.

Jane’s eyes refocused and she coughed. There was debris everywhere, and the smell had dissipated somewhat with the new air. “What…?”

“Follow me,” and she saw green light in the air, churning a bit and then disappear. 

She did…through sweltering dark…and a cavernous lot. 

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“Trying an alternate route,” he replied. 

Jane rolled her eyes a touch. What she wanted to know was where they would end up. And he was not being terribly forthright. 

There were many rooms in the bowels of the palace, and they were as dark as they were plentiful. She believed that she heard moaning here and there, which was doubly terrifying. Were there cells nearby? She assumed that there must be, but she was blind to them. 

Along she followed, still feeling the effects of her fall, and the grumble of her stomach. 

“Here,” she heard him say. 

Jane stopped. There were tiny ticks of light shimmering through the stone in front of her. “Where are we?”

“This is the westerly wall leading to the hillside. There are no battles being fought here.”

“How do you know?”

Loki turned toward her. “Because I’ve fought in battles here at the palace, Jane Foster. And not one has ever brought the carnage here. It’s too close to the cliffside.”

“You know what your problem is?”

“No. But please tell me,” he rolled his eyes.

“You think that you know everything. And you lack balance.”

“It’s you, I believe, who lacks balance.”

And she smacked his cheek. “I don’t need you to make fun. I’ve been through enough.”

She watched as he rubbed his cheek. “Thank you for that. It cements my opinion of you,” and he turned…

Then he disappeared.

Jane thought that he had used magic at first. She looked around. “Not funny,” she called. 

No answer.

“Loki!” she yelled. “Can you please stop playing around?”

Nothing. 

“Loki!!”

“Down here,” his voice seemed muffled.

Jane walked forward, the dark pressing…”What..?” and she spied a crevice…a tiny looking thing. But upon further look, it was a wide fissure in the rock floor. “Loki!” she yelled…and there he was. 

On a cliff on the side of a large fall…

“You’ll need to help me, Jane,” he called up.

And she could not see how. 

4) Nociception (pain)

He had hurt his leg. He had felt it the way he had fallen, and it vexed him. He had been caught so unawares that he didn’t think to use his magic to avoid a hard fall. And now he was trapped by the limitations of a mortal girl. And he was not terribly cognizant of things…he may have hit his head too. “I can’t think clearly,” he muttered.

“What?” she called down. 

Loki moved his leg and cried out. 

“Loki!” she sounded desperate. 

“Just…you’ll either need to wait or else find a way to get me out.”

“What about your magic?”

“I’m unwell. It won’t work properly.”

He heard her milling about. 

…and he felt irritated. “Being surly won’t get me out,” he said loudly. 

“I’m irritated. Balance!” she called. “See?”

“No one likes a know it all, Jane.”

And she was heard moving around. “There are cells down here, aren’t there?”

“Yes.”

“Ok. I’ll be back…”

“Where are you…?”

“Hang on. I’ll be back.”

“Jane!” but there was no answering call. How he hated that he was in this situation. And to be stuck with a mortal girl…

He thought about how he had ended up here…

And believed that it went quite far back. Back to when Thor was the endlessly favored one, and he needed to be the reasonable one. Back when he believed that he was part of this family. Back to Thor’s ineptitude and Odin’s deceit. Limitless things landed him here, in between walls of rock, while a war raged and a mortal tried to help him; he, a sorcerer, because he had fallen and hit his head. 

It was too preposterous for words. 

And he wondered at the walls he was in between. How had this fault been created? He had spent time here as a boy, and never had he noticed this. 

He looked around. “Jane!”

There was no answer call. 

He was perched precariously on an inner ledge, about halfway from the bottom. He heard a faint drip of water…

And then he heard something.

It sounded like light metal…

“Ouch!” he yelled. “What…?” he looked up. Jane was repelling down the side of the crevasse with chains she must have gathered from an open cell. 

She landed softly next to him. 

“Why didn’t you simply lower the chain and I could climb up?”

“Because, you’re weakened, and I brought you water. And this…” it was a candle that he could light when his magic regenerated. “Also…” and she handed him some bread. “I thought that maybe we should continue to go down. You seemed shocked that this was here. Maybe there’s a better way out.”

He nodded. “I must admit. I’m rather shocked by this, Jane.”

She shrugged. “Well. Sometimes I’m shocking. It’s one of my finer qualities,” she smiled. 

5) Tactition (touch)

She handed Loki the bread she had stolen from what appeared to be a pantry for the prisoners. Jane had snuck into an area that seemed to be a holding cell, but since Asgard was in open war, there were no prisoners waiting to be put into cells.

The bread had been stale, but she figured that he needed something to begin to feel better. 

Then she headed into an open cell and grabbed chains that were loose on the floor…then another…then another. 

Jane carried what must have been ten or fifteen pounds of chain…

“Feeling better?”

“Better than what?”

She rolled her eyes. “Better than you were five minutes ago.”

He sighed. “Yes. I suppose so, but that’s not saying much.”

“You really are a drama queen, you know?”

“I am no Queen, Dr Foster, nor am I a King.”

Jane felt as though they were treading on forbidden territory. “Do you think that you should be King?”

“It was what was promised to me by the All-Father, but his word, apparently, means nothing.”

Jane looked at him. “Maybe you didn’t earn it.”

“And Thor did?” he spat.

“What are the qualities that Thor has and you don’t?”

And a wry grin spread across his face. “What is your attention span like?”

“I’m being serious.”

“As am I.”

“Come on, Loki. Just…think. He’s strong…”

“I am strong,” he insisted petulantly. 

“Ok…he’s…brawny.”

Loki nodded hesitantly. “And dull.”

Jane glared at him. “He’s got a conscience.”

“You mean he’s weak.”

“No. I mean he’s considerate. And that, I think, is the most important difference. You are consumed by your own interests.”

Loki’s face was stoic. “No one else considers them.”

And she suddenly felt sorry for him, which made her feel terribly conflicted. “I’m sorry,” she said.

“I do not need your pity or hurt feelings.”

“I’m not offering them. I’m just sorry that you feel that way,” and Jane reached over to examine his leg.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked softly.

“Making sure it’s not broken.”

He stiffened his back, his muscles taut. How long had it been since anyone had willingly touched him? Not since Frigga, he imagined…not since that last time, in his cell, not one thousand feet from where they were. 

Loki swallowed. Her touch was delicate…it was deliberate…and he hated that he was enjoying it. “It’s nothing,” he offered, and he hated even more the crack in his voice. 

“No. It’s not broken. But you should probably rest a bit,” she leaned back against the wall, situating herself so that she was next to him.

He longed for her touch more now, and he moved slightly closer, feeling some of her warmth on his arm. “Why are you here, Jane Foster?”

“Thor brought me.”

“Why?”

“Because…I guess he thought that he loved me.”

“He doesn’t?”

“No,” he heard the firmness in her voice.

“Why do you think that?”

“It’s like…like he’s got blinders on…like…” she shook her head. “He doesn’t know himself.”

“No…” and without preamble, he took her hand. 

She looked at him, shock etched in her features. 

“Jane…I’m sorry that he hurt you.”

“You mean that?”

He nodded. 

…and she smiled.

6) Gustation (taste)

…and though she didn’t understand what she was doing, but she leaned over, and kissed him. Why she felt compelled, she did not know. 

It was long and languid, and he reciprocated. She drank him in, and tasted magic and cool heat, binding them both. His hand wrapped around her head, and she gripped his shoulder. 

And though she was certain that she would regret this, at the moment, she didn’t care. It felt good to be wanted. To be kissed. To be kissing someone who wasn’t Thor. Who would hurt him if he discovered this. 

But on that tiny ledge, it was just them…and Jane did not care. 

He pulled away first. “Why…?” he was examining her face. 

“It doesn’t matter, does it?” she was looking at his mouth. 

“I…” he hesitated. 

And Jane sat back to look at him fully. “It does, hm?”

She watched him swallow his emotion. “No. Not really.”

“You’ve been hurt.”

“I have told you as much.”

“No…I mean, hurt…as in…”

“I know what you mean,” he hissed the words. “I care not to discuss it,” he was looking around. “Let’s get the chain down and climb to the bottom…”

She regretted it…not so much kissing him, but asking if it mattered why.  
And as she watched him levitate the chains down to where they were, she wondered why…

Was it just because she was trying to get back at Thor for abandoning her?

Was it because she was frightened?

Was she attracted to Loki…?

And she looked at him closely. He could not be more different from Thor. Long and corded …dark…sarcastic and smart…he struggled a bit to his feet, then held out his hand. “Are you coming?” he wound the top of the chain links to a pointed rock and began to situate himself for the repel down…

She nodded, going over to him and positioning herself above him as he started the descent…

“It is fortunate,” he began to say. “That Thor is not here to witness my examination of your posterior.”

She hurriedly looked down, seeing him smile up at her; and she blushed, pleased with his flirtation. 

And she had to acknowledge that she was attracted to him. 

There was no other explanation that made sense. 

The climb down was not as long as she had expected, as she heard Loki land. “Are you all right?” 

“Fine…I landed well. There’s light just over…”

Jane thudded to the floor next to him. “Is that…that a waterfall?” she heard a loud sound like rushing water.

“Yes…” he walked over to the light source and felt the wall.

Jane followed, and could taste the salt in the air, feel the moisture; and there was no sound of battle, no thuds or explosions…she was next to him, and she laid her cheek on the stone. It was cool and gritty. “Will this lead us out?”

Loki was examining the stone, as though he were reading them. “If I move them, the wall might collapse and kill us both…and I’m not sure that my magic has finished correcting my injury from the fall.”

“Does your leg feel better?”

“Mostly.”

Jane looked around, searching for a tunnel, something, that would lead them outside.

Nothing.

“Move back, Jane…” She looked, and he was determinedly scrutinizing the wall…then he began to move the stone with his right hand, while holding his left hand high, as though keeping the arch he was creating from falling in. “When I say move, run through the opening.”

“What about you?”

“Do as I say.”

“I won’t leave you here.”

“Just do it,” he sounded angry…and the gap was growing.

“No! You need to come with me…”

“Jane Foster…”

“I’m not leaving without you!”

“Now!” he screamed.

And she screamed, grabbing his hand and pulling him through as the entire wall collapsed. He hadn’t had enough of his strength to keep it steady. 

And they were on the other side, and the glare of the sun was hot, and the waterfall was to their left…

They were just above a pool, and there was a meadow just beyond.

And Jane tasted the freedom that was before her.

7) Proprioception (body awareness)

“Come on…” she took his hand…

He felt frozen.

But he had no choice but to obey. She was mirthful, and buoyant, and he waded through the pond to the bank, then into the meadow he had played in as a child. “Jane,” his voice shook.

“What?” she turned…

“You…” he couldn’t speak, so he grabbed her and kissed her hard. She responded in kind, and he brought her to the ground among the grass that reached his knees, and the sounds of life blossoming around them…

His hands roamed her, she was reaching for his every part…and he was keenly aware that it had been ages…

…and he had forgotten his corporeal self to time…

He waved his hand and they were naked. His eyes …full of want…asked if it was fine.  
She answered with a kiss.

He slid inside of her.

She moaned.

He moved.

His tongue on her neck…moving across her artwork face…he was gasping as he moved faster and she bade him to slow…but there was nothing…nothing but his want, and she spoke as though far away…”I cannot hear you…”

“Slower, Loki…”

He reared up…her brow was furrowed…and he slowed slightly…taking her nipple in his mouth. Her back arched. He gasped. 

And her orgasm was full and plenty, and he followed filling her…

He landed in a heap.

“Jane,” he muttered. “How did this happen?”

She was smiling when he looked at her, and she touched his face. 

“What have we here?” came a gruff voice. 

He looked up, and there was an Asgard soldier…someone who was likely a prisoner guard. 

Loki waved his hadn’t, and they were clothed once more. “I am your Prince,” he said.

“Not no more. Hela, your sister, is Queen.”

8) Thermoception (heat, cold)

She did hate him then.

But didn’t, because she understood. She had begged to speak to Thor, right after they had made love in that meadow. 

She was trying to save their lives. Surely he saw that…

…Jane was looking at him in the next cell, pretending to sleep. They hadn’t been there long.

And his callous response was an act, she knew it. 

She sat up on the cot. It was cold in the cell…the glass was imposing its hard and cold nature on her very soul. “Didn’t what we went through mean anything to you?”

“Did it mean anything to you?”

“Of course it did.”

“You have an odd way of showing it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, let me see. Your first thoughts were of Thor…”

“I was trying to plead our case…”

“Mm.”

Jane stood and walked over to the glass. “Stop being so childish.”

He glared at her. “Faithless,” he breathed.

“What good would anything be if we were both dead? I had no idea that Hela had won. I was trying to appeal to who I thought was in charge.”

“It will do no good either way.”

She watched as he slumped once more.  
And she felt impotent. “Loki…”

Nothing.

“I’ll get us out,” she said with a promise in her voice. 

“You asked to see the Queen of Asgard, mortal?” there was a terrible voice, and she turned to see the same guard who had discovered them peering into her cell. 

She nodded.

And he put what looked like a key into the corner panel of the cell, and the glass disappeared. “Follow me.”

Jane walked over and with one last glance at Loki, did just that. 

She felt the stark difference between the dungeons and the palace right away: the above was hot with battle still. And she felt the heat of her nerves pulsing her body. She walked to the throne room, trying to maintain herself. She observed the debris, the collapsed walls. And Jane willed herself to remain calm. 

There, sitting atop the throne, was Hela. Next to her was Thor…but he was standing, not sitting …

He nodded.  
As did she. 

“Well, mortal. You were discovered with my wayward brother. What have you to say?”

“I was,” why should she deny it?

“You are now my prisoners.”

“Under what charge?”

“Desertion.”

“We weren’t fighting.”

Hela smiled. “Perhaps you ought to have been.”

“He was keeping me safe,” she didn’t look at Thor.

“And escaping himself, hm?” 

“Yes.”

“What have you to say for yourself?”

Jane couldn’t decide if she was more irritated at her clammy hands or her pounding heart. “I’m here to ask you to reconsider our position as prisoners. We mean no harm. And I think that Thor will verify that. And I …care…for Loki.”

“You care for him?” she smirked. “What do you think of that, Thor? Your mortal cares for your brother.”

“More, even,” Jane said. “I…I love him.” She was watching Thor…his face fell a touch. And in that moment she knew it to be true.  
Her life has been narrow.  
She wanted to expand herself and her perception. 

“Let them go,” she heard Thor say.

“Really?” Hela’s voice held a smile. 

“Let them go,” Thor repeated. 

“And what should I do with them once they are released?”

“Nothing.”

Her heart was pounding. She felt it in her throat…she felt dizzy with anticipation. 

“Very well. Let them go.”

She couldn’t feel anything. She was simultaneously cold and hot…she was nauseous and blithe…

Jane looked around. No one was moving…

…and it occurred to her that she needed to move herself…

So she made her way to the dungeon.

9) Vision (sight)

His leg was better… his magic fully restored. He was flexing it, thinking about whether she was selling him out, bargaining for her life. 

And he was bitter that it mattered more than just the value of his own life. It mattered because he had grown fond of the mortal. And that, he concluded, was a weakness he was loathe to abide. 

He did not hear her enter, so when he looked up, he was surprised to see her. 

And she was lovely.

And Jane was happy to see him. She marveled at her inability to notice just how handsome he was, even now, being careworn. She raised her hand.

He spied a key, and her smile.

Loki raised a curious eyebrow. 

Jane walked over and put the key in the same spot hers had been…

And the glass disappeared. 

He saw her, as if for the first time…

And her vision was clear.  
He was her love. 

Loki stood, eyes not leaving her…and he walked over. “What happened?”

“She set us free. And I love you.”

His bewilderment was evident. He touched her hair. “So…we fight.”

“So we fight.”

They walked back upstairs, hand in hand. 

“I’m happy to be with you, Loki…here at the end of all things.”

“Endings can be disguised as beginnings….”


End file.
